


The Misadventures of a Blanket Goblin

by JayJae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of AUs, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multiverse, OC, Other, Self-Indulgent, Silly, Tags May Change, Undertale Spoilers, Underverse, fellswap, it's really just me exploring the multiple aus, just for fun, multiple AUs, sorta???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJae/pseuds/JayJae
Summary: Blanket Goblin has her blanket stolen. Somehow ends up discovering there's multiple universes. Her goal: take back her blanket from the mini human that stole it from her.Yes, everything is in bad grammar on purpose.She is not so smart.This is just something silly for me to write between projects and also exploring different AUs I come across.





	The Misadventures of a Blanket Goblin

**Author's Note:**

> If you stumbled across this and expect wonderful, artistic writing and poetic morals  
> I'm sorry  
> This is not that  
> This is not at all poetic, angst driven, or even a solid plot  
> This is something incredibly silly and ridiculous that I've written just because it makes me giggle and thought I'd share it.   
> So......  
> Enjoy this purposely poorly written Goblin's quest to get her blanket back

I am Goblin. I seek to find good stuff that brings me joy. I has blankets, and many other good stuff in my magic cave. My blanket magic cave that I carry with me. Yes, my home is portable. Like turtle.   
I like turtles.  
Is cold here, underground. Monsters want to live on surface. I wonder what kind of other stuff is on surface. Maybe more good things. I want. For now, blanket cave is my home. Bunches on warm and different blankets on my back. Is warm and cozy. All mine. All mine because I found. 

The waterfall is nice today. Bratt and Catt don’t try to take my stuff. Many good stuff here. Piles of it. Some new stuff floats on the water. Not everything is mine. It’s not mine because I don’t want it. There’s a pile for that.   
Then, a new thing. I think it’s dead. It don’t move. Looks like... Human? But human small. Mini human? It sits up. Oh, not dead then. Mini human looks at me. _It wants my stuff._ I sound scary. Hissing at Bratt and Catt works. Mini human only stares. Not scary? Maybe I need to be more scary!!! I stand up and look bigger and scarier!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MINI HUMAN TAKES BLANKET FROM ME!!!!!!!!

“MINE!”

Mini human does not listen. Mini human wraps blanket around them. It look like me. Maybe Mini human not bad? Wants to be goblin like me?

“Mini human, where from?” Mini human points up. I look up. More waterfall. Wait, was bridge there once. Who cut down? Mini human needs up there. This is no place for Mini human. Also, my stuff is here. It took blanket from me. No more take. Stuff mine. 

Mini human is strange. Does not talk. I don’t talk too. Not much. Mini human doesn’t fight. Mini human does not smell like goblin, so it not goblin. But acts like goblin. Maybe goblin? A little? Mini human wants to leave waterfall. I don’t. Waterfall home. So I leave the Mini Human.

.........

!!!!!!!!!!

MINI HUMAN STILL HAS BLANKET!!!!!!!!!

I have to get blanket back from Mini human!!!! Wait. Door!!! This door never here!!! Mini Human must gone through this door!!!!! I go in.

There is bright light. Can’t see!!!!! 

“Oh, uh.... You’re not supposed to be here...” Who’s speaking?!?!? Want to see!!!!! I rub my eyes. There’s.... Oh!!!!!! You the sleepy skelly. You try to take blanket from me!!!!! I must look scary to make you go away!!!! He look scared. He puts hands up. 

“H-Hey! It’s alright! I’m not going to hurt you!” 

“No take stuff!!!!”

“Wha...”

“No take stuff!!!!! Stuff is mine!!!!” He don’t look scared no more. He sigh. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not taking your stuff.” He look like truth. I go back being a blanket turtle. 

I like being a blanket goblin turtle. He look weird. He look like the sleepy skelly, but he has more stuff. Big brush. His eyes are different too. He know Mini human? Oh no. He look like he going to take stuff. I hiss to scare him! 

“I just... Want to see-”

“No!!! Stuff is mine!!!!” 

“Ugh... Okay. I’m not taking your stuff. I’m not going to touch it, but I need to see which universe you’re from so I can take you back.” 

..... Universe? What that? Can I eat it? 

“What universe?”

“Oh, uh... Well...” He sighs. “Okay. So, there’s different universes. They’re like, different worlds with some changes. Usually-”

“I will go home now.” 

“Wait- that’s the wro-!” I go back through the door. The waterfall look nice. Oh!!! It Mini human!!! Want blanket back!!!! Mini human look different... When did Mini human change clothes??? Not going to trick me!!! Want blanket!!!!   
!!!!!!  
WHO TOUCHING ME?!?!

“Shh! Be quiet! He might notice you!” Oh, the not sleepy skelly. It’s the brush one. Mini human walks away. But I need know where blanket is!!!!! “Whew, that was close. One wrong move and you would have been spotted.”

“Want blanket back!!!!” 

“What? Did a Frisk take something of yours?”

“Yes. Blanket. Want blanket back.” Brushie sighs. 

“Okay, let’s go back and you can tell me what’s going on.”

I go back to the weird world with Brushie. I tell him about Mini Human and how they took my blanket and not give back!!! He want to know what world I live in. I do not know. Does world have name? If has name, I forgot. Brushie rubs eyes. Must be tired. Need nap. Not with my stuff though. Stuff is mine. 

“So, if I understand correctly, a Frisk took a blanket from you and didn’t return it. You tried to follow them, went through a strange door and ended up here. You don’t know, at all, what your world is like...?” 

“You look like sleepy skelly.” 

“Oh! We’re getting somewhere then! A sleepy Sans... That does narrow it down...” He look serious. What he thinking so hard for? His seriousness goes away. He look weird now. “Wait, you’re missing what again?”

I want to go back to Waterfall.


End file.
